littlekingsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Formations
'''Formations '''is a gameplay mechanic introduced partway into Little King's Story. This allow Corobo's Royal Guard to arrange their positions in different ways to aid battle. The player can cycle between three different formations by pressing up on the Wii Remote's D-pad. Corobo starts with one formation, and two more can be purchased individually after defeating the Onii King. Pressing down on the D-pad will cycle between Jobs, putting the selected Job at the front of the formation. When a citizen is commanded by Corobo, upon retreating, they will always join the back of the formation. The citizens within each Job are ordered in terms of their current health points. For example, cycling to get Hardworking Farmers will put the Farmers with the most health and the front and the Farmers with lower health at the back, and then behind them is the next Job, and so forth. Attack Formation The Royal Guard form a square behind Corobo. This is the default formation, and the only formation Corobo can access at the beginning of the game. This formation keeps citizens away from whatever enemy Corobo is facing and targeting, but leaves Corobo more open to attack. This formation can struggle to climb some sets of small stairs without a specific camera angle. When there are up to 8 citizens in the Royal Guard, the formation will be 2 citizens wide. With 9 to 15, it will be 3 citizens wide. With 16 to 29, it will be 4 citizens wide, and with a full party of 30, it will be 5 citizens wide. Liam refers to this formation incorrectly as the Fighting Formation. Defense Formation / Guard Formation The Royal Guard form several circles around Corobo. This is one of two formations able to be purchased after defeating the Onii King. This formation protects Corobo the most, and while it leaves citizens vulnerable, they are also more likely to perform Blocks if they are a Hardened Soldier or Steel Knight. This formation also means that the outer most citizens will protect any citizens on the inner rings of the formation. This formation has a surprisingly easy time climbing small sets of stairs. The name of this formation is inconsistently called the Guard Formation throughout Little King's Story. Evade Formation The Royal Guard form a queue behind Corobo, mimicking his movement path like a conga line. This is the other formation able to be purchased after defeating the Onii King. This formation leaves everyone equally vulnerable, but can navigate tight spaces without the risk of citizens getting caught behind obstacles and getting stuck, such as on Sobamanjaro. As the name suggests, this formation is good for sneaking past enemies without alerting them of Corobo's presence. However, as Corobo's Royal Guard increases in size, it can be harder to control, especially concerning citizens at the back of the queue. Special Formations During Shishkebaboo's fight, the Royal Guard form a '''paddle '''in front of Corobo: five of them will stand in a horizontal line, with the rest appearing in a pack a distance behind Corobo. Category:Game Mechanics